1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the fields of classroom equipment and demonstration aids. More particularly, it relates to a mobile audio-visual equipment station including a tilt-top podium, a stand for an overhead projector, and various storage and material-organization features.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Any good teacher, lecturer, salesman or other public speaker is well aware of the importance of audio-visual aids in capturing the audience's attention. Most people tend to lose interest in a straight, unillustrated speech or lecture within just a few minutes, and are unable to remember what they have heard for any significant period of time. However, when the speech is accompanied by slides, diagrams, tape recorded sounds and other special effects, the audience is much more likely to remain attentive, and to mentally retain the information which has been delivered. Thus, it is desirable to use audio-visual aids whenever possible.
Unfortunately, many audio-visual (AV) presentations are marred by disorganized set-ups, which can cause the speaker to waste time, and to distract the audience's attention from the presentation. For instance, in a typical classroom set-up, there may be a stationary podium located in the front of the classroom, an easel for displaying materials off to one side of the podium, and AV equipment such as slide projectors, overhead projectors and phonographs set up on another surface such as a student's desk at the front of the room. If the teaches wishes to illustrate a lecture with slides or transparencies, it is necessary for him or her to step away from the podium, turn on the projector and make adjustments to the projector angle if necessary. It may even be necessary to prop the projector up with books if the front legs of the projector are too short. In the meantime, the teacher may find that he or she has misplaced the lecture notes, or that a student has walked away with the AV pens for marking the transparencies. He or she may also have to walk across the room several times again in order to point out material displayed on the easel, or elsewhere. All of this causes a lot of unnecessary fumbling about which interrupts the lecture and detracts from the speaker's overall effectiveness.
Various improved podium structures have been designed in the past in order to overcome some of the above-mentioned difficulties associated with public speaking and audio-visual demonstrations. For instance, wheeled podiums have been created which enable the speaker to move about the lecture area with ease. Some podiums have been equipped with various storage features, allowing the speaker to organize his or her notes and other materials in a neat, accessible way. However, none of the prior art podiums have fully succeeded in meeting all of the needs of the teacher or public speaker. For instance, some of the mobile podiums currently available are provided with integral electrical outlets and extension cords. However, such prior art electrical elements are cumbersome to use due to the cord storage devices used thereon. Another problem has been that none of the tops of the prior art podiums are tiltable and none are available in which the top surface can be supported in a vertical position for use as an easel. In addition, although some podiums have included features such as shelves for storing standard-sized file folders and loose papers, they lack facilities for storing oversized materials and small, easily lost or stolen materials such as AV pens or the like.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved mobile podium structure which overcomes some of the problems and shortcomings of the prior art.